Love is Dead
by LilyJackson
Summary: Based off of Sweeney Todd. Yes tragedy, will you cry? Probably not...MAJOR CHARACTER S DEATH!...well duh! its based off of Sweeney Todd! Sorta Seddie Sorta Creddie ONESHOT


**This is the ending of Sweeney Todd and some pieces of it put to iCarly. I guess its sorta Seddie sorta Creddie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own: iCarly, Sweeney Todd, or the song "Love is Dead"(it's not in the story, i just used its title)**

**Love is Dead**

Carly was sitting on the couch reading when Sam burst in.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Sam screamed while hitting the book out of Carly's hands.

"How could I what?" Carly asked cooly.

"How could you ask Freddie out?" Sam said still yelling. She looked as if on the verge of tears.

"Keep yelling and he'll hear you. Why do you care?" Carly said in a bored tone. She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. "You don't like him do you? Well it doesn't matter. What would HE be interested in YOU?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam said quietly, hurt by what Carly was saying. She alked in the kitchen and stood in the center of the room.

"I'm talking about your idea that Freddie could actually like you," Carly said leaning against the table, "I mean look at you!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam said, her anger rising back up.

"You are a freak, Sam. Freddie would never like you. Your just..." the words Carly were saying started blending together until they became a mess of noise. Sam's eyes locked onto the counter. There on the cutting board as a large knife. Its silver blade gleaming at Sam. _Use me._ it seemed to say, _show her what can happen hen you mess with Sam Pucket. _Suddenly everything blurred. Sam couldn't tell you what was happening, for she didn't quite know herself. Then everything slowed down. Sam saw the tip of the knife hit Carly's throat. She saw the line of blood following where the blade had just been. The look of horror on Carly's face as her body slowly, as if time was slowed down, fell to the ground. Her blood poured over the tiles as Sam stood there. Sam dropped the knife and stood there, staring, next to the body on the floor.

_"Carly?"_ Sam heard from the other side of the door. "Freddie" She said as she turned around. The door burst open and freddie ran in.

"Carly, I heard shouting I came over to see if everything was alright." Freddie said when he came in. Freddie noticed Sam on the other side of the counter, her face pale. "Sam, what happened? Where's Car-" He stopped as he looked at the brunette laying on the floor her brown hair stuck together in a mess of blood. Freddie looked up at Sam with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You," he said with a voice covered with anger and hate. Sam stepped back.

"Freddie I-" Sam started but Freddie was next to her in the next instant.

"You killed her," he said with a voice filled with anger, but pain could still be heard, "your best friend!" Now he was screaming. Before Sam could do anything Freddie lunged at her. And again everything blurred. Sam felt herself be pushed backwards. She felt her back hit the window, she felt her back go through it. Sam looked at the boy she loved stood there and watched her fall faster and faster. He watched until he saw her body slam into the concrete many stories below. People started running to the mangled body of Sam. Freddie turned away, uninterested in what was now happening. He turned just in time to see his own fate.

Spencer walked down the stairs. As he was walking he heard a scream. He ran down the rest of the stairs and was in the kitchen in time to see Freddie push Sam out the window. Shocked, Spencer stood there. After a few moments, Freddie turned and saw Spencer. Now their facial expressions changed, Freddie's into surprise and Spencer's into anger. Spencer started walking to Freddie and noticed something on the ground. He looked down to see his baby sister lying in a pool of blood. Now Spencer was furious. He glared at Freddie.

"Spencer I didn't kill her it was-" but Freddie couldn't finish explaining. Spencer had grabbed Sam's knife from the floor and plunged it into Freddie's chest. Freddie's eyes grew wide and he fell to the ground next to Carly. As he fell his hand landed in Carly's and he died next to the girl he loved.

Spencer walked out of the apartment and never came back. He didn't want to come back. He just kept walking. He didn't know where he was going he just knew it was as far away as he could get from everything that just happened.

**Yeah, it's not REALLY the ending of Sweeney Todd, it was just based off it. With Freddie(Todd) killing Sam(Lovett) for the death of Carly(Lucy) and then being killed by Spencer(Toby). Hope you liked it. **

**Leave a review, favorite, review...whatever you want to do(review!). If you want to leave a review Please don't just put "good job!" give me criticism(not all bad though, some good criticism would be nice)**


End file.
